Tenha dó, Ginji! I
by Tenie F. Shiro
Summary: Ginji anda com umas idéias descabidas na cabeça, mas aquilo era demais! E, pior, ele não vai desistir até conseguir arrastar todo mundo pro Brasil... Praticamente nonsense, relevem . ONESHOT


Tenha dó, Ginji! I

De Tenie F. Shiro.

Disclaimer: Get Backers não é meu, sou só uma fã que escreve por diversão.

Resumo: Ginji anda com umas idéias descabidas na cabeça, mas aquilo era demais! E, pior, ele não vai desistir até conseguir arrastar todo mundo pro Brasil...

N/A: Espero que gostem dessa one-shot meio nonsense, aproveitando essa época de carnaval... Mas, como o fanfiction não quer entrar, vou ter que publicar depois...

Tenha santa paciência! Só espero que volte logo.

Espero que se divirtam! Aguardo comentários!

Boa leitura! (23/02/09)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Vaaaaaaaai, Ban! Vai ser divertido! – dizia Ginji, em pé no meio do Honk Tonk ( = Espelunca) – Você não acha, Hevn?

-Aposto que foi você quem colocou essas idéias ridículas na cabeça dele, Hevn, sua demônia!

-Eu? Eu? – a loira girou no banco diante do balcão, fuzilando Ban. – Onde já se viu?! Era só o que me faltava! Se eu quisesse ir a algum outro país, teria escolhido algum da Europa ou os Estados Unidos, mas Brasil? JAMAIS!

-E por que não? Você poderia até fazer testes pra Rainha de Bateria, Hev... – ela não o deixou terminar, acertando um tapa na nuca do loiro. – Ai...

-Bem feito. – resmungou o rapaz de óculos.

-Ah, Ban, por favor! Por favor! Por favoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor!

-Não e não! Não temos dinheiro nem pra ir até a esquina!

-Falando nisso, não vendo mais fiado pra vocês.

-O quê?!

-Exatamente. Eu não pretendo falir por culpa de dois fracassados.

-Fracassados? Quem você está chamando de fracassado?

-Vocês. Não seja tão burro, Ban. Não mais do que você já é. Por favor.

-O quê?! – ele se levantou.

-Vai, galinho de briga! – alfinetou Hevn, batendo palmas.

-Acalmem-se, por favor! – pediu Natsumi, tentando apartar a briga.

-Ei, Natsu-chan, o que você acha de irmos pro Brasil?

-Brasil? Mas, lá não é perigoso?

-Você vai estar com a gent... – Ban acertou um soco na cabeça de Ginji – Ai... Bagunçou meu penteado, Ban! Seu idiota! Eu demorei 30 minutos pra terminar!

-Além dessas idéias retardadas, você está deixando o Ginji meio viado, Hevn!

-Eu? Pare de me acusar, seu estúpido!

-Estúpido? Vem aqui que eu te mostro o estúpido!

-Galinho de briga mode on! – provocou a loira.

-Boa tarde, senhores. – Akabane entrou, com seu chapéu novinho em folha.

Ninguém ousou nem respirar. Ele sentou-se no lugar onde Ban estava:

-Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês e acho a idéia maravilhosa!

-Já sei quem está emboiolando o Ginji... – resmungou Ban. – Então, foi idéia sua, doutor Shakal?

-Eu? Eu, não. Mas, acho a idéia fantástica! Seria muito gratificante conhecer os estúdios da Globo!

-Gorobo? – repetiu Ginji, de maneira terrível. – Ah, eu sei qual é! A das novelas! Eu quero conhecer a Juliana Paes...

-Ah, como eu queria um autografo do Gianecchini... – pensou alto Akabane.

Ninguém disse mais nada, só ficaram encarando o homem de chapéu, assombrados. Pelo visto, todos os freqüentadores do Honk Tonk gostavam de novelas brasileiras.

Himiko entrou, sem dizer nada, sentando-se ao lado de Akabane:

-Eu também quero um autografo do Gianecchini!

-Virou oba-oba agora?! – esbravejou Ban.

-Ginji, você ainda acha que eu tenho jeito pra Rainha de Bateria?

-Claro, Hevn! Com certeza!

-Isso mesmo! – apoiou Akabane.

Kazuki entrou, num rompante, como se estivesse ouvindo a historia desde o começo:

-Vocês vão pro Brasil?

-Vamos! – responderam os quatro animados que vocês já sabem quem são.

-Eu quero ir também.

-Kazuki... – resmungou Shido – Não comece de novo. Ninguém conhece esse seu lado, não vá assusta-los, como me assustou agora há pouco.

-Lado? Então eu já sei quem está emboilando o Ginji! Você nunca me enganou, seu... – começou Ban, ainda mais revoltado.

-Eu quero ir pro Brasil porque lá tem um monte de meninas lindas com quase nenhuma roupa! E eu adoro isso! – ele sorriu, pervertido.

-Não creio... – sibilou Hevn – O Kazuki, com essa cara de travesti, é um tarado que gosta de observar garotas de biquíni!

-Travesti? Travesti? Você me chamou disso mesmo, Hevn? Pois você parece uma...

-Chega de baixaria no meu estabelecimento! Mais uma gracinha e eu boto todo mundo pra fora!

-Shido, o que você acha de ir pro Brasil com a gente? – Ginji parecia uma criança chata.

-Se eu puder levar a Madoka, não vejo problema algum nisso.

-Oba, oba! Mais dois! Natsu, você vem com a gente?

-Não, eu tenho que trabalhar. Desculpe.

-Ah, que pena... Tudo bem, vamos decidir como vamos pagar a viagem.

-Parem já com isso! Eu sou totalmente contra essa idéia ridícula! Himiko, você que sempre foi a voz da razão, não se deixe seduzir por essa proposta fraudulenta!

-Ah, cala a boca e entra no plano, Ban!

-Falta um mês pro Carnaval, então, vamos fazer o máximo de serviço que conseguirmos pra cada um pagar sua passagem. Começando, agora!

-Ok, nos vemos depois...

-Eu só viajo na classe A. – resmungou Hevn.

-Eu também. – concordou Akabane.

Depois que todos saíram, Ban jogou-se na cadeira aonde estava no inicio daquela conversa estranhíssima conversa:

-Eu não mereço isso... Por quê? Por quê?

-Ah, Ban! Vai me dizer que você não está nem um pouquinho a fim de ir ao Brasil?

-Não.

-Mas você sabe que você vai de qualquer jeito, não sabe?

-Sei.

-Ah, Ban, não fique assim! – Ginji acabara de voltar, notando que Ban não o acompanhara. – Lá tem um monte de assalto e somem um montão de coisas nessa época! Se formos pra lá agora, vamos ficar ricos!

Ban levantou-se, mecanicamente. Ginji tinha acertado o ponto fraco de Ban: DINHEIRO:

-Vamos, Ginji! Quanto mais rápido melhor!

-Vamos! Vamos!

-Ei vocês! Estão me devendo ainda! – aquilo não teve resultado, pois a porta já havia se fechado. – Caloteiros duma figa...

Ele sabia que aquele dinheiro não voltaria tão cedo. Se é que voltaria...

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

N/A: Ok, não ficou tão bom, mas espero que não esteja tão ruim... Me perdoem, fãs do Akabane, é que ele tem um jeitinho tão... duvidoso...

Bem, espero que não tenham odiado!

Muito obrigada por ler!

Abraços,

Tenie F. Shiro.


End file.
